


Infamous: But With An Impulsive Gay

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drabble, Gay, I Don't Even Know, M/M, how the fuck do i even tag this, this is weird and the writing is all over the place but this was about to be deleted so YEET, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Cole threw his arms up. “Okay, okay, just--stop, allright? You really wanna know who she's dating? I'll show you who she's dating!”And with that he turned to Jay and slammed their lips together.OrAn alternative, gay take on Infamous





	Infamous: But With An Impulsive Gay

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching the first episode of season 6 i was like "okay but what if this was gay"

The couch was comfortable. Almost too comfortable.

 

Cole didn't mind. He was pretty sure Jay did though.

 

The host of the talk show they were currently on (Late Night With Nite if he recalled correctly, and wasn't this the same guy who had judged the talent show or something?) leaned over and stage whispered to Nya, “Just between you and me, Nya, Jay or Cole?”

 

Cole felt Jay stiffen ever so slightly beside him, and he felt himself bristle at the question.

 

“Honestly, not a chance. We're a team,” Nya said, cleary trying to deflect, “Instead, I'd rather talk about --”

 

“Uh-huh,” the Host interrupted, cleary not believing her, “Not a chance? Really?” he drawled. Glancing over at Jay, Cole found the usually upbeat Jay looking down at the floor, with a look of guilt in his eyes. Knowing Jay, he probably felt guilty that because they were keeping them a secret, Nya had to go through this. He heard the crowd gasp as the camera presumably zoomed in on Jay's face, and to his left Nya was trying her hardest to derail the conversation  

 

“I'm telling you, _never_ gonna happen.”

 

The Host raised his eyebrows. “Are you _suur--”_

 

Cole threw his arms up. “Okay, okay, just--stop, alright? You really wanna know who she's dating? I'll show you who she's dating!”  

 

And with that he turned to Jay and slammed their lips together. Reaching a hand up, he pulled Jay closer to him. After a moment, he pulled away with a smirk, holding his dazed boyfriend in his arms as looked at the camera.

 

“The answer is neither of us, because we're dating and she's a lesbian.”

 

Almost instantly the crowd went wild. There were cheers and shouts and whistles and beside him Nya's mouth was hanging open. The Host was sputtering incoherently. Nobody knew what to do with themselves.

 

Finally coming back to his senses, Jay pouted up at him. “Why did you do that?”

 

Cole smirked, noting that the crowd was listening intently, “Do what?”

 

Jay pouted even harder, and god damnit he looked adorable. “You kissed me.”

 

“That I did.” He kissed him on the nose. “You look adorable, by the way.”

 

The crowd _awwd._

 

Jay giggled and tossed his head back, placing a hand under his chin, “Don't you know it,” he said with a wink.

 

Cole laughed.

 

Should he have kissed Jay on national television? Probably not.

 

Was Dareth going to kill him? He would definitely try.

 

But honestly?

 

He's definitely gonna kiss Jay on national television again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> haha this sucks and i kinda hate it but whatevs ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> might come back and fix it tho


End file.
